


Early Riser

by vulpinelucis (CanineKitten)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, FFXV kinkmeme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineKitten/pseuds/vulpinelucis
Summary: "Let's have a race," Gladio said.Noctis groaned. "A race?""With stakes. The loser does whatever the winner wants."





	Early Riser

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmeme fill for this prompt: "So I'm replaying the game again and just did Gladio's first tour, now I got the need for these two to have hot sex on the beach after their race. Don't care who tops and who bottoms just them having an established relationship between the two of them. 
> 
> +Watching the sunrise as they fuck
> 
> +Gladio uses the promise of morning sex to lure Noctis into training with him before dawn"
> 
> \----
> 
> A/N: 
> 
> A lot of the dialogue in the beginning is taken almost directly from the game. If you haven't seen the clip where Gladio and Noctis have a race on the beach (I hadn't; I had to look it up on youtube) and isn't entirely sure what's going on, then here's a very small summary of what happens before the fic: 
> 
> They've just camped at Galdin Quay and Noctis complains to Gladio about Ignis wanting him to rise earlier. Gladio suggests a solution by making Noctis come with him for some training on the beach early the next morning. (I don't see how that's a long-term solution but okay Gladio).

"Let's have a race," Gladio said.

Noctis groaned. "A race?"

"With stakes. The loser does whatever the winner wants."

"Then I can't lose, can I."

"The goal is the pier over there."

So this was Gladio's idea of solving all of Noctis' problems. Appeasing Ignis by showing he could get up early, while also letting Gladio get some training into his schedule? In Noctis' opinion it was far too early for all this, but at least he won over Gladio.

"Well done, Noct," Gladio said once they'd crossed the finish line. "There's no way Specs can complain when you come back to camp this early. Make sure you look nice and smug when you see him."

Noctis laughed. "Nice and smug? Sure, whatever you say. I gotta say, though... it's kinda nice at this hour." The sun was just rising, painting the sky in hues of pink, orange and red. "Let's stay out a little longer."

"Sure. I guess I have to do whatever you want now."

"That's right, I almost forgot about that." Noctis grinned. "I know just the thing I want you to do."

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?"

"Don't worry. You're gonna like it."

They walked down along the beach in the direction they came from, past the camp and to the end of the beach. There was no one around and probably wouldn't be this early in the morning. Noctis pulled off his west and put it on the ground. Then he started opening his pants.

"Are you taking an early bath too?"

Noctis snorted. "No."

He pulled off his shoes, shirt, pants and boxers, and went over to Gladio. He hooked his fingers in his belt loops and pulled him closer. Gladio ran his hands down Noctis' sides until they rested on his hips. He let his gaze trail down along Noctis body, down to his thickening cock.

"Hm... I should have suggested this instead of training. Would probably get you right up every morning."

Gladio leant in to kiss Noctis, who locked his arms around his neck and pressed closer.

"Was that a pun?" He murmured against Gladio's lips.

Gladio just grinned and nipper at Noctis' neck.

"I'll go get the necessities, be right back."

"You better," Noctis called after him.

He sat down cross-legged on his jacket and watched the sunrise. It really was nice out at this hour. Gladio was back before he had time to miss him, bringing a blanket, a condom, and lube.

"Were the others up?" Noctis asked.

"No, we still have some time."

Noctis laid down on the blanket while he watched Gladio undress. His cock was already half-hard and jutted out when he took off his pants. It had been a while since they last slept together with everything that had happened and the lack of privacy. Noctis found he could barely wait, and the way Gladio took his time, giving him teasing looks as he slowly slicked up, didn't make things better.

"Where do you want me?" Gladio asked.

Noctis patted the blanket next to him. "Lie down on your back."

Gladio grinned. "Gonna do some work for a change?"

Noctis rolled his eyes. He got to his knees and took the lube Gladio offered him. After so long, the stretching was slow going. He took his time and made sure it was good. Just seeing Gladio languidly jerk off while he watched Noctis intently made his knees quiver. Despite the slight chill in the air Noctis felt warm to the core. As though Gladio knew exactly what Noctis wanted in that moment, and he probably did, he reached out and caressed the inside of Noctis' thigh before he pressed one finger deep inside him.

Noctis groaned softly. He leant forward and steadied himself while Gladio slowly and surely fucked him with his fingers.

"I think you're ready for me, baby," Gladio said after a while, and Noctis nodded eagerly. He straddled Gladio, held his cock steady, and positioned himself over it. He could hardly wait to sink down on him, but Gladio grabbed his hips and held him back a bit, not allowing him to sink down too fast.

"It's been a while," Gladio bit out as Noctis slowly penetrated himself on his cock. "We shouldn't rush it."

The stretch was worse than Noctis had anticipated, but that didn't stop him from pushing on.

He steadied himself on Gladio's chest while he slowly moved up and down his cock, pushing lower and lower for each thrust. Gladio stared up at him as though transfixed, his hands tight on Noctis' hips.

"Yeah... take it slow, baby... slow..."

Noctis groaned as he ground down on Gladio's cock, feeling its thick shaft stretch him open and reach deep inside him.

"Gods!" He gasped.

Gladio grabbed his hips and lifted him up.

"You've already won one race today," he said and flipped them over so that he was on top of Noct. "I can't let you finish just yet."

Noctis whined. He both loved and hated it when Gladio took charge. He always made him feel so good, but he could be such a tease.

Noctis dug his fingers into Gladio's back as he started expertly rolling his hips in maddeningly slow thrusts. He stared at the sunrise over Gladio's shoulder. He hadn't imagined it could get more beautiful. He was wrong.

"Ahh.... look... hah... at the sky."

Gladio turned his head so that he could follow Noctis' line of sight.

"Beautiful, huh?" Gladio said and turned back with a grin. "Fancy getting to come to that sight."

Noctis just moaned and clutched his legs around Gladio's hips.

"Just do me good, big guy," he said and stuck his tongue out.

Gladio didn't miss a beat. He captured Noctis tongue with his teeth and held it lightly captive. Then he sucked it into his mouth and kissed Noctis deeply.

"No one taught you it's rude to point your tongue at people?" He asked, his voice gravelly, just as he thrust deeply into Noctis.

Noctis forgot all about his snappy comeback and instead gasped softly.

"Right there?" Gladio breathed into Noctis' ear.

Noctis nodded. "Y-yeah, there... ahh... oh gods, Gladio...!"

Gladio didn't relent until Noctis was a panting mess, gasping his release to the pink sky.

Noctis clutched Gladio's head, his fingers digging deep into his hair as his boyfriend chased his release with a few, last, desperate thrusts.

They basked in the heat of each other's bodies for a while, just panting in each other's ears, cheek to cheek, chest to chest.

Noctis absently caressed the back of Gladio's neck.

"So... technically, you got your way this time, so you still have to do whatever I want."

"You're the one who wanted to have sex on the beach."

"But I wanted to ride you, and you didn't let me."

Gladio sighed. "Fine, what more should I do for you?"

Noctis' grin was positively feral, but before he could say a word, he heard voices in the distance.

"Shit, I think someone is coming."

They dressed quickly and hurried towards the camp.

"Hey, Noct..."

"Hm?"

"You know, if you got up earlier in the morning, we could do this every day."

Noctis threw a grin over his shoulder.

"Hm... I have to admit, it's tempting."

"It's never gonna happen, is it?"

"Who knows... Maybe if you tempt me with a beach and a beautiful sunrise."

Gladio snuck in a kiss on Noctis' lips before they reached camp.

"I'll keep that in mind."

 


End file.
